


Invisible Horses

by MuggleMaybe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Battle of Hogwarts, Community: HPFT, F/M, Soulmates, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuggleMaybe/pseuds/MuggleMaybe
Summary: Luna and Colin have a way of seeing what other people overlook.Especially in each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse.

“You’re holding your magazine upside down.”

Luna looks up at the boy to find him staring. Like her, he’s sitting alone. His eyes are warm and brown, his hands fidgeting with the strap of a large camera that hangs around his neck. ”Yes,” she says, not sure how else to respond.

“Oh.” He continues to stare when Luna returns her attention to _The Quibbler_. When she glances up again her eyes latch accidentally onto his, and his pale cheeks redden. She looks away and catches sight of his feet. They’ve only just left King’s Cross, but already he’s kicked off his trainers. She gives a silent giggle, wiggling her own bare toes. Her shoes lie in a heap on the floor.

Perhaps he’s bored, Luna thinks. She considers the magazine that rests on her lap. She’s nearly finished it now. “Would you like to take a look?” She offers, holding it out to him.

It’s as if she hasn’t spoken. After a moment his voice emerges, bubbling over with eagerness. “Can I take your picture?” He holds up the camera.

Something sweet murmurs in her chest, and she smiles. “Alright.”

He grins back before bringing the contraption to his face and – _flash_ – he takes the photograph.

*

Colin scrambles to the other side of the Quidditch pitch, eyes squinting to find Harry Potter overhead. Oliver wasn’t that keen on him taking pictures of the team, but he hadn’t actually said Colin couldn’t photograph them. He said he would _rather_ not, sure, but he hadn’t literally said _no_. The sun is just beginning to sink toward the horizon, and the light is perfect.

He’s taken quite a few shots – mostly of Harry, but he reckons he got an especially good one of Angelina Johnson throwing the Quaffel – when the light gets too dim for both Quidditch and photography, and Oliver calls the practice to a halt. Colin packs up his camera as the captain debriefs his team. He’s walking off the pitch, dawdling a bit in hopes that Harry will agree to autograph some of the pictures, when one of the chasers, a pretty, dark-haired girl whose jersey says “BELL,” draws even with him and asks in a kind voice, “That’s a Muggle camera, isn’t it?” His face turns red, but she smiles and says, “I’m Muggleborn, too. I actually prefer my Muggle camera over my magic one.”

“You do photography?” He’s taken by surprise.

She nods. “Mostly in the summers but, yeah, it’s sort of my hobby. Did you know you can make the pictures move if you use the right potion to develop them?”

“Really?” Colin can’t help it – he feels his whole being light up at this news.

He skips dinner that night in favor of a trip to the library and then to the potions dungeon, where he succeeds, after several hours, in developing the dozen rolls of film he’s been saving in his trunk. He wraps the stacks of photos carefully in parchment and rushes back to his dormitory only moments before curfew. He pulls the curtains of his four-poster closed and spends hours pouring over the results of his labor. There are many photos of Quidditch, a good pile of the castle, and several of his Gryffindor friends. He’s overjoyed by his success with a photograph of Nearly Headless Nick, and immediately imagines showing it to Dennis, who doesn’t believe what he’s said about ghosts in his letters home. When he pulls out the last photograph, holding it carefully by the edges, his breath stops.

Luna’s eyes are so bright with curiosity that they light up her entire face. Below them, her mouth smiles shyly, quirks up on one side, disappears behind a dainty hand, opens wide in laughter. She skips, all bouncing energy. She spins, holding her robes out to feel the breeze on her ankles. Her fingers twirl in hair the color of sunshine, or perhaps moonlight. He can’t decide which. He only knows that she glows, and he never wants to look away.


End file.
